casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Lust/1405
"Despite what you might first assume, Tali is not my daughter but rather, my sister. Try not to make the same mistake again or I will cut out your tongue." - Karnak al-Tahir Karnak al-Tahir is an Egyptian citizen of some variety. I will determine the details later. Karnak al-Tahir is one of two forms that Blood Lust frequents around this time, the other being Tali al-Tahir. The proposed relationship between the two forms is never really discussed so people usually assume they are meant to be father and daughter due to the difference in visual ages, in times like these Blood Lust will usually correct them and say that they are siblings. Blood Lust is not yet able to split into two forms at once, so they must always come up with excuses as to why the other form is not present. Depending on what Tali wears it can be difficult to distinguish their gender but they are indeed female. The name Karnak comes from the modern-day name for the ancient site of the Temple of Amun at Thebes, Egypt. This is the version of Blood Lust that first started to work on improving their shapeshifting ability to branch away from just the pale, white-haired, red-eyed individuals. So far they are able to change their skin colour to darker hues than before and are just starting to work out different eye colours. So far they have had little luck on the hair colour so it is just white for now. They have the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology and Messianic Plane Manipulation as described on the Super Wiki. Backstory In the year 2019 Blood Lust was sent back through time to the year 1250 in Early Medieval France. 155 years later Blood Lust is now in Egypt. Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers ** Blood Magic ** Shadow Magic ** Armament Magic ** Ninja Magic ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic ** Fear Magic ** Adaptive Magic ** Magic Replication ** Unplottable Magic ** Mystical Martial Arts ** Magic Negation ** Craftsmanship Magic ** Druidic Magic (New) *** Abjuration **** Barrier Magic ***** Force-Field Manipulation **** Defence Manipulation **** Defence Powers ***** Enchanted Armor ***** Wall Generation **** Magical Regeneration **** Medical Magic **** Purification Magic **** Reinforcement Magic **** Support Powers ***** Augmentation ***** Enhancement Calling *** Conjuration **** Banishment **** Summoning *** Divination **** Clairvoyance **** Precognition **** Retrocognition *** Dowsing **** Locate resources. **** Find hidden places, people and treasure. **** Track people through objects they have touched via their life-force energy signature. **** See whatever he or she may be actually doing at the time. **** Find energy sources. **** Track the ley-lines of planets, or find the relics that are connected to them. *** Elemental Channeling **** Element Drain **** Elemental Absorption **** Elemental Aura **** Elemental Augmentation **** Elemental Combat **** Elemental Empowerment **** Elemental Enhanced Condition **** Elemental Generation **** Elemental Healing **** Elemental Invisibility **** Elemental Mimicry **** Elemental Mixture **** Elemental Recomposition **** Elemental Regeneration *** Nature Magic **** Animal Magic ***** Animalia Manipulation **** Disease Magic ***** Conversion ***** Pestilence Manipulation ****** Disease Manipulation **** Elemental Magic ***** Elemental Manipulation **** Gravity Magic **** Nature Manipulation **** Plant Magic ***** Plant Manipulation ****** Plant Enhancement **** Weather Magic ***** Air Magic ***** Electricity Magic ***** Vapor Magic ***** Water Magic ****** Ice Magic ******* Snow Magic ***** Weather Manipulation ****** Storm Manipulation *** Potion Creation **** Make all kinds of concoctions from different ingredients. **** Make potions that can grant special abilities. **** Create healing potions. ***** Cure diseases. ***** Cure venom/poison. ***** Speed up healing process. **** Create potions that grants invisibility. **** Create potions that can enhance one's natural abilities. **** Make a sleeping potion. **** Make a love potion. **** Create potions/poisons that can kill. **** Make potions that can change one's appearance. **** Create a potion to give non-human creatures human traits, **** Create a potion to resurrect the recently dead. **** Create potions that allow one to take the form of matter. **** Potions can also be amplified for greater effect. **** Create a potion to augment someone's power. **** Create potions to reanimate the remains of the dead. **** Create potions that grant immortality. **** Ordinary humans may be able to concoct magical potions. *** Sacrificial Magic **** Magic Empowerment **** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Shapeshifting (No longer limited by hair colour/eye colour and species) ** Eye Magic (New) *** Astral Vision *** Chrono Vision *** Divine Sight *** Evil Eye *** Eye Color Manipulation *** Heat Vision *** Hypnotic Vision *** Ocular Techniques *** Soul Sight *** X-Ray Vision ** Mythic Magic (New) *** Dark Arts *** Elemental Magic *** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Mythic Physiology/Mythical Bestiary *** Nature Magic *** White Arts ** Spirit Magic (New) *** All Soul Powers *** Adaptive Possession *** Animancy **** Life Magic *** Ectoplasm Manipulation *** Exorcism *** Necromancy **** Death Magic *** Phantasm Manipulation *** Sealing Magic *** Shikigami Conjuration *** Soul Manipulation *** Spirit Barrier ** Alchemy (New) *** Elemental Manipulation **** Elemental Attacks **** Elemental Constructs **** Gas Manipulation **** Liquid Manipulation **** Plasma Manipulation **** Solid Manipulation *** Elemental Transmutation **** Property Manipulation ***** Disintegration ***** Freezing ***** Melting ***** Physical Restoration ***** Refining ***** Restoration *** Enhanced Crafting **** Golem Creation **** Medicine Creation **** Potion Creation **** Powerful Objects *** Life-Force Manipulation **** Amalgamation **** Body Part Substitution **** Fusionism **** Healing **** Immortality **** Immortality Bestowal **** Life Creation ***** Artificial Life Creation **** Life-Force Generation **** Mutation Inducement **** Power Activation **** Power Augmentation **** Power Bestowal **** Power Erasure *** Molecular Manipulation **** Molecular Acceleration **** Molecular Deceleration **** Molecular Deconstruction **** Molecular Inhibition **** Molecular Reconstruction *** Reconfiguration **** Insertion & Removal **** Reshaping **** Shape Manipulation ** Strength Magic (New) *** Strength Manipulation ** Mysticism (New) *** Ambient Energy Manipulation **** Esoteric Energy Manipulation **** Mana Manipulation *** Animancy **** Fertility Magic **** Life Magic **** Spirit Magic *** Conjuration **** Banishment **** Summoning *** Cosmic Awareness **** Energy Perception **** Mediumship *** Energy Matter Manipulation *** Dream Magic *** Illusion-Casting/Awareness *** Psionic Magic *** Shapeshifting *** Superpower Manipulation **** Attack Powers **** Defense Powers **** Support Powers *** Theurgy **** Divine Empowerment **** Holy Gift **** Transcendent Connection *** White Arts **** Angelic Magic **** Purification Magic **** Restoration Magic ** Dowsing (New) ''' *** Locate resources. *** Find hidden places, people and treasure. *** Track people through objects they have touched via their life-force energy signature. *** See whatever he or she may be actually doing at the time. *** Find energy sources. *** Track the ley-lines of planets, or find the relics that are connected to them. '''Supernatural Hunter Physiology Messianic Plane Manipulation Category:Blood Lust